


Morning glow

by That1Random



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Random/pseuds/That1Random
Summary: Frank concludes that Saturday mornings are the best things that exist.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Morning glow

Frank opens his eyes slowly, enjoying the warmth on his skin from the sun coming in through the slightly cracked door. His nose is tickled by the hair of Matt who is wrapped in his arms. Frank closes his eyes again and burrows his nose deeper into Matt’s hair sighing at the nice ocean breeze that greeted his senses. He hugged Matt tighter, almost scared that if he let go then Matt would be gone. Matt hummed contently and cuddled into Frank’s chest, hugging tighter in response to Frank.

“Morning,” Frank could feel Matt’s smile against his chest. Matt pulled away but Frank kept him close, not wanting the moment to be over yet. 

“Just five more minutes.” Frank grumbled low into Matt’s hair. Matt hummed again and pulled the blankets back over them, his silent agreement to stay with Frank. Matt runned his hands up and down Frank’s back, catching on every scar. 

“Let me see you?” Matt’s done this a lot lately, asked to see him. Frank won’t say it out loud but he loves when Matt runs his hands over him. He likes the intimacy with Matt, makes him melt. He won't say it but Matt knows, can hear it in Frank’s heart when his hands hit just the right spots, just the right scars. He can hear the smile in his voice when his hands find a scar that Matt gave to him himself. Frank nods and Matt’s hands start roaming. They come up his back and go over his shoulders. Matt gives satisfied hums when he finds a scar, Matt finds a new one every time and he’s somehow always surprised. His hands go over Frank’s chest, running over old and new scars alike, some Frank honesty forgot where there. 

Frank smiled as Matt leaned over him, kissing every scar. He must be in a good mood today because Frank can feel Matt’s smile every time. “Okay, Matt,” Frank couldn’t stop smiling, “let’s make breakfast.” He punctuated his sentence with a quick peck to Matt’s lips and then flipped them over so Frank could get up. Matt whined and Frank rolled his eyes, this was all textbook by now. Frank made his way to the kitchen and started making eggs. He rolled his eyes again when Matt hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Frank’s shoulder. 

“How’s it lookin’?” Matt had that stupid smirk on his face and Frank groaned at the terrible blind joke. 

“Why do I put up with you?” Frank tried his best to keep a straight face but even he could hear the smile in his own voice. 

“I dunno, maybe you love me or something.” Matt kissed his check before turning to make coffee. 

Frank hummed, “Maybe I do.”

They sat at the bar to eat their breakfast, legs tangling as they sat too close together. Frank liked what they had going, the domesticity of it all. As they were cleaning their dishes, Frank rinsing and Matt drying, they couldn’t stop having soft kisses in between the dishes they were passing around. There may have been a bubble fight and Frank may have let Matt win when he got pinned to the counter, enjoying the more heated kiss. They ended up back in bed and Frank has got to admit, lazy Saturdays were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed them to be happy. If it doesn't make sense, that's fine, I just want my boys to be happy


End file.
